


abnormal 之二 林在范篇

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	abnormal 之二 林在范篇

1.

真是捡到宝了。

或者说是，抓到。

我在体院门外晃了一个多月，来来往往的学生看了不少，这样精致的还是第一次。

他从学校走出来的时候身穿浅灰色卫衣，黑色运动裤，脚踩一双帆布鞋。具体年级不知道，但看脸嫩的像个高中生。皮肤很白，白的耀眼，跟其他天天在大太阳底下训练的人走在一起，一下就能认出来。

自从见到他，我眼里便只有他。

我每天都蹲在马路对面的冬青后面看他，一开始用眼睛，觉得看不够的时候换了望远镜，倍数很高那种。我能看到他笑起来时露出的虎牙，晶晶亮亮的眼睛，脸上细细的绒毛和说话时微动的喉结。

怎么会有这么好看的男孩子。我想。

要怎样才能占有他。我想。

我开始跟踪他。他每周都会去两次健身房，周四晚上和周日下午。我跟他到了那里也办了一张，只为看着他。

健身房里有些闷，因为运动使力的关系，脖子上的血管和青筋突出来，再加上汗珠划过，性感的要死。我好想拥有他，我想他每一个性感的样子，都只有我能看到。

锻炼完他去洗澡了，我也匆匆忙忙跟上。站在他旁边的隔间里，听着那边哗哗的水声，我激动极了。光是想象他裸着身体站在花洒下的样子，我就硬了。

真想马上顶进他的身体。我已经等不及要下手了。

我准备好洒了乙醚的毛巾，在他下一次去健身房的路上放倒了他，把他带回了我在郊外租的小屋。

他真好看，晕倒了好看。整个人抱起来软软的，像云朵一般，眼睫毛也长长的，我仿佛能看到他睁眼时长睫毛下的愤怒和无助，那一定可爱极了。

我把他的手脚都锁上链子，静静坐在一边等他醒过来。我已经可以占有他了，但我还是想等他醒来。我想和他交换名字，只要知道了他的名字，他就完完整整的属于我了。

可等了很久他才醒过来。我猜是我的乙醚放太多了。

他醒来之后便开始扯手上和脚上的铁链。怎么扯的断呢，那可是我特地去买的，为了把他锁在我身边。

之后他又开始大喊大叫。这又有什么用呢，这荒郊野岭的，哪会有王子来救他。

挣扎的累了他就坐在那里喘大气，喊久了的嘴唇干出了纹理。我好想，好想吻他，用我的唾液湿润他的嘴唇。他的胸脯一起一落的，要是剥光了看，不知道该有多美。

可我还是想知道他的名字。名字像是他的标签，我想看到，然后撕掉。

“你叫什么名字？”

他歇了一会儿之后我问他。

“滚！”

真是不听话呢，他和我说滚。这么干干净净的一个人，怎么能说出这种话呢。这是不对的，应该接受惩罚。

我伸手想摸他的脸，他却厌恶的躲开我，所以我就随手扯了根绳子把他的两只手一起绑在身后。没了手他就摇晃着身子避开我，我不懂为什么要避开，可能还不知道以后的日子都要和我一起度过吧。不过没关系，我可以慢慢来。

我把他按在墙上，另一只手捏着他的下巴，把他精致的小脸儿抬起来，嘴巴因为捏着的关系有些微微向外凸，像是在索吻一样。他一副要杀了我的样子，眼里有火光在闪，那火漂亮得让我有点想和他一起被烧死。不过还没到时候。我想先享用他。

我终于吻上了梦寐以求的唇，软软的，触感很好。我用舌尖一一舔过嘴唇上干出的深纹，之后敲开他的牙齿想要占领他的口腔。

可他不乖，他想咬我。我没办法，只能更大力的捏住他，让他的颌骨没有办法动弹。之后再深入，掠夺他口腔里的每一寸。柔软又湿润，还有一丝甜味，那感觉比我想象的还要好。我感觉自己要等不及了。

“我再问一次，你叫什么名字？”

“变态！”

他扭头啐了一口，恶狠狠的说。

我想是他还不够了解我，不过在那之前，我想先了解他，从肉体上那种。

我把他的卫衣脱下来，因为双手在后面绑着不能完全脱掉，就只能垂在身后，遮住了被捆住的双手。

我用手指划过他的前胸。刚刚这里还在卫衣里面一起一伏的，现在我就碰到了呢。真是一点赘肉也没有，人是精瘦的，胸前和腹部都有长期运动锻炼出的肌肉线条，像是古罗马塑像一样标致的身材，大概是上帝为了我雕刻出来的吧。真好。

胸前两点暴露在空气里，连带周围都是粉嫩嫩的，是未曾沾染的颜色。我用手指尖划过时，他有些颤抖。我又用两只捏住揉搓，他想躲，可是一躲便扯的生疼，于是便不逃了，任由我用手玩儿着两边可爱的小粒。

手捏够了便吮了上去，用舌头转着圈舔弄，夹在牙齿间轻扯，一边完了换另一边。松开嘴的时候，两边都被逗弄的充血，粉红色变成了大红色，上面还有发亮的液体，属于我的液体。

他的脸开始发红了，前额渗出一层薄汗，一口小银牙紧紧咬着下嘴唇。他要叫出声了，可是又不敢，出声就是认输了。

可人为什么不能输呢，舒服了叫就是了，做这么多违心的事情一点意义都没有。就像我，我喜欢他，我就抓他过来，从没想过别人，或者他怎么看我。想要不是错，获得也不是错。可能我唯一做错的事情，就是太想让他认输。

我把手放在他的分身上。

“硬了呢。”

他不说话，可我真的好想听他说话，怎么办呢。我把他运动裤的裤带解开，伸进里面去摸。尺寸倒是不小。我隔着内裤一点点勾勒着那玩意的形状，直到完全硬挺起来才把手伸进去。好热。真希望他后面也是这样。

我用手帮他，看到蘑菇头吐出点点白沫才把手伸到后面。他应该是第一次被人进到里面去吧，眉头紧紧的皱起来，可我只用了一根手指呢。我有把手指往里伸，摸到某一点时他的身体有些发颤，包裹住手指的嫩肉有液体渗出，滑滑的。

我把手指抽出来拿到他眼前。

“看看，你自己流出来的呢。”

他别过脸去不愿意看我。可我看到他耳朵尖是红红的。看到自己的东西都害羞呢，真可爱。

接着是两根手指。三根。里面越来越湿。有反应的人开拓起来真是容易极了。我的手指在内壁每一处点按着，时不时划过那一点却不使力。我想看他欲求不满的求我的样子。泪眼朦胧的，一定特别漂亮。

“我最后问你一次，你叫什么名字？”

说完我的手指一齐重重按到那一点。

“嗯啊……段宜恩……”

被快感冲昏头脑的人，一点理智都没有残存，名字和浊液一起吐出来。声音是软软糯糯的，白浊嘛……

我伸出手指摸了一点含在嘴里，没有腥味，干净的和他的人一样。他就看着我做这些，从脸到脖子都飙红了。真有意思。我又用手指沾起来一点，伸出舌头慢慢的，一遍一遍的舔。他没有把脸转过去，而是不错眼珠的盯着我，像是我做了什么震惊世界的事情一样。

“好看吗？你也要吗？”

我把手指伸过去，他却嫌弃的躲开。没试过怎么知道是什么味道呢。

我把手按在他脑后吻了上去。只是浅浅的一个吻。

“味道怎么样？”

“变……变态……”

他说话的时候脸臊得通红。要说还是男人简单，让他爽就够了。

“我不叫变态，我叫林在范。当然，你要是愿意叫变态也可以，我可以把这当成一种情趣。”

“情你妈逼！”

“你又不乖，不乖是有惩罚的哦。”

我的手顺着他的大腿根往上摸。

“不要……”

“现在，我说了算哦。”

怎么能轻易放过他呢，交换了名字，他就是我的了。我都还没有真正碰过他，那怎么可以呢。

手指沾着剩下的浊液继续开拓，觉得够了就把他抱到身上，解开裤带顶进去。

好紧。好湿。好热。好棒。

“啊……”

他叫出声来，大概是我顶痛他了。不过没关系，一会儿，只要一会儿他就会适应我之后开始享受。

我不断向上挺动着，他在我身上起起伏伏。为了不让他乱动，我的手把在他的腰侧，使一点力把他向下按。没过多久他就射了，我的黑色T恤上留下一片乳白色的液体。

他有些疲惫，弯下身把头抵在我的肩上。我用手在他的后背上一下一下顺着。对待不乖的小孩，打个巴掌给个甜枣最管用了。

“以后不乖都会这样惩罚你哦，知道了吗？”

他不说话。

“我是谁？”

……

“林在范……”

他说了。虽然说的咬牙切齿的，不过第一天认识嘛，没关系的。我们的时间还长。

“恩恩乖。”

 

 

2.

松开手上的绳子和铁链，手上有紫红色的勒痕。我握着他的手帮他涂药膏，他要把手抽出去时我就用一点力，知道疼也便不挣扎了。

“听话，听话就不疼了。”

他没再说话，老老实实的任我给他涂药。教一遍就懂了，真是个乖孩子。

脱掉上衣，给他找了一件宽大的白T穿上。我看了看觉得不够漂亮，就把他的裤子也脱下来。脚踝还栓着链子，想了想就把裤脚剪开了。链子可不敢解开，我的小漂亮跑掉怎么办呢，他还不够乖。

收拾完我看看他，觉得非常满意。只一件薄薄的T恤在身上，堪堪过了臀线而已，脚上还挂着铁链，随便动一动美丽的小朋友就会探出头来，伴着脚下咔哒咔哒的清脆声响，像场精致的独幕剧，真是美极了。

“恩恩乖，我去给你准备饭。”

他又恶狠狠剜了我一眼，眼睛像小兔一样有些泛红。我家漂亮小兔好像要咬人呢，想日。

我往厨房走，就听到卧室离一阵哗啦啦的声音，只能笑着摇摇头。怎么还不明白呢，解不开的，除非来求我。

我故意咳了两声，端着饭往卧室走，那屋里的声音突然就消失了。实在是太可爱了。我禁不住笑出来，却在进门之前止住。

“吃饭吧。”

他倚着墙坐着没理我。可他现在已经不大敢对我凶巴巴的骂街了，他知道说不好听的话会有惩罚。我家小兔学乖的太快了。

我把饭放在他面前，扯一张湿巾帮他把手和嘴擦干净，舀一勺菜喂他。他不仅没张嘴，还使劲的把嘴闭上，唇色有些泛白，像闹脾气的小孩。

对待这样的小孩子，要么诱惑他，要么惩罚他。不知道我的小兔喜欢哪一种。

“你自己张嘴，还是我帮你？或者说，你是吃饭，还是我们找点别的什么吃？”

我贴近他的耳朵轻声问他。

他反应了一会儿，把嘴贴到勺子上狠狠咬了一口。牙应该被震疼了吧。使小性子的时候也惹人爱呢我的小漂亮。

把我准备的食物都给喂下去，我把手伸进T恤里按了按刚吃饱的小肚子。是怪他身材太好吗，刚吃完饭也不是肉乎乎而是硬梆梆的呢。

“下次多吃点儿，这里一点都不软，倒是这里软塌塌的，这怎么行呢。”

说着伸手到下面摸了一把。

他咬牙切齿的伸着双手要来抓我。铁链扯着他的脚，我往后退了几步他便没办法再靠近。

“看来手还是要绑住才行啊。”

“不要……”

他说话了，清醒的时候说的，没有骂我。看来我的训练已经小有成就了嘛。

“什么不要？”

“不要绑手……”

他低下头，声音闷闷的，小脚在地上一蹭一蹭的，铁链发出轻微的摩擦地面的声音。

“那你要乖才可以。”

“恩……”

他答应了，就算不情不愿也是答应了。我走过去抱住他亲了一口，他没有躲。

“我想……”

“跟谁说话呢你。”

“你……”

“我是谁？”

“林……林……”

“去掉姓。”

“在范。”

他叫人名的时候也是柔柔的，真想立马就把他吃干抹净。

“说吧，想怎么样？”

“厕所……”

他说话的时候整个耳朵都憋红了，真的跟小兔一模一样了。我在他发红的耳朵上亲了一口，之后给他换了一条更长的铁链。这一条足够让他在卧室的每一个地方走动了。

“换了之后还乖吗？”

“恩……”

在他去厕所的时候，我把卧室里所有尖锐物品都收走了。可能还是对我的小漂亮不够放心吧。

“恩恩过来。”

他出来了之后我便这样叫他，他没过来，而是拖着链子走回墙边靠着。

“自己走回来，还是我扯链子？”

我坐在床上看着他犹豫，又看着他仿佛下定了什么决心朝我过来，我拍了拍身边的位置。

“这边，爬过来。”

他双手扶上床边，一边膝盖放上来。宽大的T恤空荡荡的，弯下身时可以从领口看到底。另一个膝盖也放上来，他一点一点爬过来，透过领口看到垂下来的分身晃悠着。

我等不及了，一把把他拉到怀里。铁链划在地上发出刺耳的声音。

“恩恩，叫你过来的时候就要过来，知道吗？不然我会生气哦。”

两只手扒住两边臀瓣往外扯，让可爱的穴口暴露在空气里。

“记住了吗？”

我把手指直接插进去。

“恩啊……”

“怎么就非要这样才听话呢。”

手指不停在里面捣弄，我觉得压在我身上的小小宝贝开始发硬。

“宝贝，你的宝贝可是比你诚实呢。”

他咬着牙不说话，脸颊已经开始发红。我的小漂亮脸红的样子可太好看了，我想让他一直脸红给我看。

腾出一只手打开抽屉，取出一个粉色的小东西放进已经张口的后面。

“这什么……啊……”

“你猜呢宝贝儿？”

我按着遥控器上二档的按钮，他伏在我身上开始发颤，嘴里溢出是声音甜甜腻腻的，前面也直直抬起来头。

“混……混蛋……”

“宝贝，你这就属于调情了哦。”

我开到最高档，看着他分身的头部开始有液体渗出，脸上臊的发红，真是好看。不过为了一直看下去，可不能现在就让他释放了呢。我把跳蛋关掉，遥控器拿在手里朝他晃悠。

他急得扑上来抢，却在半路直直栽下去。

“我又开了哦，听话我就关掉。”

“关掉……在范……”

“真乖。”

我的漂亮小兔多了条粉色的小尾巴，尾巴上还挂着些晶晶亮亮的东西，摇摇晃晃要滴下来的样子。小兔也变得软嫩嫩的，整个人都是粉红色，走路的时候两条小细腿夹得更紧了些，步子小小的，像个大门不出二门不迈的小媳妇。嘴里时不时脱出几丝呻吟声，让人想就地把他解决掉。

 

小兔子就这样每天被我训练着，乖的时候就温柔的艹，不乖的时候就发狂的艹。不出两个月，小漂亮的小穴穴就适应了，变得像是为我量身打造的一样，身体也敏感了许多，稍微一碰就湿答答的。

只是过了这么久，他还是爱逞嘴上功夫，整天不是不说话就是变态变态的叫，就在床上的时候，啊不，是在卧室个个角落挨艹的时候，不行了才叫声我的名字。我觉得还是我太心疼他了，对那张小嘴儿太温柔，连我的大小都不知道。

不过不急，小兔很快就会自愿来给我弄的。只要做一件事，就够了。

 

那天我拿着钥匙去解他脚上的锁链，他一脸惊讶的看着我。

“怎么，不愿意？”

我佯装要拔出钥匙逗他。

“没，没有……”

“今天带你出去玩儿。”

我从自己衣柜里找件宽松的长袖卫衣和运动裤给他套上。

“内，内裤……”

他抓着裤子边沿小声的说。

“这么久没穿还记得？”

我随手在他下半身捏了一把。

“不用，这样……方便。”

也不知道这人脸皮为什么这么薄，动不动就红红的，可真是让人爱惨了。幸好抓回来了，不然放在外面，指不定要让多少男人女人心碎呢。

我牵着他的手出了门。因为太久没有外出的关系，他见到日光时眯了眯眼，不自觉的想用手去遮。

带着他往商场走的时候，我拉着他的手，他手里还紧紧攥着袖子。时不时还低头检查一下，看脚踝有没有跑出来。我知道，他是怕身上的青紫被别人看到。就算他本可以露出来，之后大喊大叫着和别人说我是个变态。

“我们去哪……”

“带你去吃披萨，之后买两件衣服。你不能每天都这样穿我的衣服晃悠吧，还是……”

我转过头靠近他。

“你觉得光着比较好？”

“没有……”

他低着头往后缩了缩，是个惹人疼爱的小可怜儿的样子。

点的披萨上桌了，他想伸出手去抓。可是因为手常常被绑着，饭也是我每天喂的，没让他自己动过手，所以现在手有些使不上劲儿，拿点什么都会掉下去。我看他着急，捏起一角送到他嘴边

“张嘴……啊……”

他把头扭到一边去，可能觉得在外人面前丢人吧。

“又不是第一天喂你，还想让这么多人看到你跟我甩脸子啊。”

他听完马上转过头来咬了一大口。嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，小兔子变小松鼠了。要是那里塞得不是披萨，而是什么别的，应该更漂亮吧，我想。

“还吃吗？”

他摇摇头。

“打包回家？”

他点点头。

我很高兴，不知道是因为他想吃东西的可爱模样，还是因为我把那房子叫做家的时候他没有反驳。

吃完东西再带他去买衣服。虽然我是喜欢他一件都不穿的样子，但天气一天天冷了，总要有几件来御寒。我拉着他往店里走，他却用另一只手扯了扯我的袖口。

“怎么了？”

“我们什么时候回去？”

那一刻我就知道，我的小漂亮，已经完完全全的属于我了。

 

 

 

3.

我的小兔好像太乖了。

平时就老老实实待在家里，不闹也不跑。要说有什么不对的，就是眼里常是空洞的，好像那副眼眶里嵌着的不是一对亮晶晶的小鹿眼，而是一双磨砂外壳的玻璃珠。

我想他可能需要点刺激。

所以那天回家的时候，除了食物和日常用品，我还带回来了另外一样东西。

一个品相不错的男孩子。

我扛着那孩子进到卧室里，从我的小宝贝面前走过去，感觉到有灼热的目光从另一侧射过来，我忍住不去看他。

把那个男孩子用手铐缩在屋子的另一边，我坐在旁边等他醒来。就像当初等我的恩恩一样。

“好看吗？”

我问他。

他却只是死死盯着那孩子。那眼神是不是属于嫉妒我不知道，但那一定不属于同情。哪有这样恶狠狠的同情呢。

其实要说这孩子长得也还是不错的，只是比着我的小兔还差了那么一点。但作为一个药引子，这副相貌已经足够了。

那孩子醒了，刚喊了一声就被我用毛巾塞住了嘴。实在是太吵了，我家小兔骂我混蛋时候的声音比这好听一万倍。

那男孩子一直瞪着我，眼珠子都快掉出来了，嘴里不住发着唔唔的声音，大概一松开就要在我身上咬下一块肉来吧。

“闭嘴。”

我对那男孩狠狠的说，说完还晃了晃拳头。那孩子被我吓得不敢出声，只是缩在墙角里坐着，眼里蓄满了泪。

我承认我偏心。我哪跟我的恩恩这么凶的说过话呢。没有的。看到他我就只想宠着他，对他的凶大半都是装出来的，为了让他乖乖的而已，那样的话通通看成是调情也不为过。

“你别吵我就把毛巾拿下来，好吗？”

看那男孩不住点头，我便把毛巾抽出来。谁知道刚拿下来那孩子就开始大喊大叫的。我听烦了就一巴掌扇在他脸上，把人打的趴在地上，脸上落一个红红的巴掌印。

打都挨了他哪还敢说话，趴在地上眼泪哗哗往下流，哭的一把鼻涕一把泪的，看着脏死了。也是。哪有人哭的时候有我的小兔好看呢，梨花带雨的，泛红的眼圈像初绽的蔷薇，让人只想把他揉进怀里狠狠的亲两口，哪怕被尖刺扎伤了嘴唇，血珠子滴下来也无所谓。

我抽出几张纸塞到男孩手里。

“擦掉，脏死了。”

应该还是害怕吧，那孩子拿纸随便抹了两下，脸上看着却还是脏兮兮的。

“擦、干、净”

我盯着他，一字一顿的说。

他这才反应过来，用没被拷住的那只手拿纸在脸上重重的擦着，蹭的两个脸蛋红红的，像个妆花掉的小丑。

期间小兔就在一边不声不响的看着，直到我捏着那孩子的下巴狠狠的亲了一口，那边才有锁链的声音传过来。

我给小兔系的锁链是可以走遍卧室的那种。我听到那边他拖着链子走过来，发出一阵嘡啷嘡啷的声音。

他走过来使劲的拨开我的手。

那孩子还以为他是什么同病相怜的救世主转世，一脸感激和期待的看向他。谁知他俯下身也亲了那孩子一口，之后转过头来定定的看着我。

“不行哦恩恩，这可是我抓回来的哦。”

我朝他笑了笑。

“我的。”

“什么你的？”

“你。”

我一把揽过我的小兔，想要吻他，他却用一只手狠狠在我的唇上抹了抹，之后便闭着眼睛把粉嫩嫩的双唇贴了过来。

我一边回吻他，一边从口袋里掏出手铐的钥匙丢在地上。那孩子应该是自己解开手铐跑走了吧，我也不知道。我的全部注意力都集中在那柔软的唇瓣上。

此物只应天上有。我好像明白了那是什么意思。

我伸出舌头探进恩恩已经张开的嘴里，香香软软甜甜的，天天都像含过什么蜜糖似的。又或者是他口里的津液本就是甜味的，才让人想一直吻个不停。

他的手扯着我的腰带，但因为不常用劲的关系解了好久也没开，便松开相接的嘴唇，低头去看那难搞的东西。

我一只手搂着他的腰，另一只手点上被吻的发红的嘴唇。

“用这个。”

他顿了一下，之后跪下身去，用一口小白牙咬着皮带的边缘往外拉扯。光是看着他跪在我身下的样子，我就硬的不行了，着急忙慌的帮他解开皮带和扣子。

谁知他竟自己乖乖咬住拉链往下拉，脖子因为弯曲的关系亮出好看的弧度。皮肤白而光亮，像只洁白又高雅的天鹅。

而现在这只天鹅正在解我的裤带。

大概唯一的遗憾就是穿了内裤吧，没有看到我的分身弹出来打在他娇俏的小脸儿上的那副模样。不过没关系，我觉得我们的以后还长。

松垮垮的裤子堆在脚踝，我家小兔又用嘴去找内裤的边缘。我真想马上怼进他的嘴里进出，看他在我身下呜咽的样子。

我也真的这样做了。恩恩扶着我的性器含进嘴里吸吮，柱身的前半被温热又湿润的口腔包裹。他的嘴角随着我的抽动淌着银丝，小嘴被塞的鼓鼓囊囊的，本来瘦的几乎看不到的小脸鼓了起来，稍微吐出一些咽下口水的时候，喉头仿佛有什么吸力一半，刺激的我浑身发颤。

我的小宝贝真的太棒了。哪有谁能比得上他呢。

抽送了不知多少下，我一个挺身，用尖端抵住他的喉咙射了出来。许是进的太深了，又尽数射了进去，拔出来的时候恩恩便开始干呕。

我蹲下身来紧紧抱住他，用手一下一下捋着他的后背帮他顺气。我的小宝贝可不能一次用坏了，他还要年年岁岁的和我守在这个小屋子里做那些见不得人的勾当呢。

小宝贝平静下来之后，用手抹一把残留在硬物上的浊液就往后穴里伸。进入的时候眼睛闭着，微微向上昂着头，精巧的喉结突出来，像是情事的开关，让我不由自主的用嘴覆上去吸吮，知道在那里留下红的发紫的印记才松开。

之后我便抱臂看着我的小兔自己扩张，借着刚才射出的白浊一根两根的往里进，咬住的嘴里飘出娇媚的呻吟，直到有淫液流出来滴在地上，我才把他捞起来放到床上，对准那张开的穴狠狠的艹了进去。

他的光洁的小细腿夹住我的腰，手臂交握在我的颈后，挺动着小屁股一下一下的迎合。

“恩……啊……太深了啊……”

我的小兔开始说浪浪的话了。真是听一句就想听一辈子。想插在他的身体里永远不出来，做他后半生的连体婴。

“我是谁的？”

“我……我的……啊……”

“为什么？”

“只想要……被……在范……艹……”

“还有呢？”

“只能……艹我……”

“会的，我这辈子只艹你一个人……”

“快啊……恩啊……”

我加快了速度，想打桩机一样一下一下重重的捣进去，身下的人呻吟着，眼角挂上一丝媚态，再不复那清冷无神的模样。

我一个深入抵在他的前列腺上，他尖叫着射了出来，我也同他一起尽数交代在温热的穴里。

 

我想。

这世上比我占了有他更幸福的事情大概是：

他占有了我。


End file.
